1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens holding device suitably used for camera module of the mobile phone, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the lens holding device preferably used for camera modules of the mobile phone or so, those having a function which allows a lens holder to move relatively are proposed in order to carry out focusing movements or so.
Also, as for such a lens holding device, a mechanism that coils attached to a lens holder are in magnetic fields generated by magnets and the lens holder is moved by the electromagnetic force in accordance with the electric current value of the coils and a mechanism that the lens holder is supported by springs from both sides of an optical axis direction are proposed (refer to JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-128392).
However, the magnets used for the lens holding device according to the conventional arts are separated to a plurality of them in a circumferential direction due to low flexibility of the shape. Therefore, there was a problem that driving forces decreased because magnetic fields which interlinkage the coils generated in the direction opposite to the direction where the driving forces generated.
Also, according to the conventional lens holding device, it was difficult to position the springs precisely. For example, there was a problem that the lens holder and the lens inclined and moved slantly when an alignment error of relative arrangement between an incident side spring and an outgoing side spring occurred.